User talk:MagicManky
Wow, you're really on the move! Welcome to the Sacred Scrolls MagicManky! You've really been contributing a lot of great content! It's awesome to see someone else who has a deep passion for the POTA. I'll be honest, it's been getting kinda tiring doing all the work myself. Keep up the good work! --The Lawgiver General Urko has just promoted you! Congratulations! You have now risen in the ranks of Urko's military and have full admin writes to the Planet of the Apes Wiki! What does this mean? It means you can move and/or delete pages. You can protect and unprotect pages. And you can ban any damn dirty human that causes trouble! Honestly, this has been a long time in coming, and had I spent more time on this site than I have been, I would have probably done this over a year ago. Consider it a small recompense for all of the awesome material that you have contributed to this site! Go forth and edit young ape! --Brian Kurtz 13:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You're amazing I'm very new to this wiki, and a big fan of Planet of the Apes. It seems like every wiki entry I see is from you. Is there anyone else on this wiki? :0) Wiki Check Hey, I just created a new wiki article and was hoping that you could look at it and make sure it looks ok. You might want to check out the source that I used too. I'm still new to fan based wikipedias and just wanted to mak sure I'm doing things right. Thanx! Semos? I don't know if you're the one I need to address on this issue or not, but: Semos is the incorrect spelling for the Planet of the Apes(TB) diety. It is actually spelled Seimos. I don't know if you have the authority to rename the article, or to delete the article and then create a new one called Seimos. If you're not the one I'm need to address about this issue could you point me in the right direction? Thanx! Semos Is Correct--***Not*** Seimos The person above who said "Semos" should be "Seimos" is incorrect. It is "Semos," which was intended as an anagram of "Moses." Dark Horse's "Human War" miniseries incorrectly spelled it "Seimos," but the correct spelling is without the "i," as shown in the film's script, the spinoff novels and various production materials.Lorne Johnson 13:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC)) Semos Thanks for clearing that up Lorne, I only checked the movie graphic novel and it said 'Semos', as you pointed out. To answer Time4milkjr's question - yes, I can delete and move articles because I have admin privilages. In this case, I'll leave the page as it is and add a footnote about the different spelling. Neil Moxham 20:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Semos mix up Hey sorry for the mix up. I was basing the spelling off of the Dark Horse Comicbooks (Seimos), but after reading the previous post, I checked the novelization of Planet of the Apes, and it is indeed spelled Semos. Once again sorry for my errors. * * * Oh, hey--no need to apologize! We're all fans here. I just thought I'd jump in so the article wasn't changed. :) Lorne Johnson 19:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Images? I'm experiencing some image re-uploading issues. On this wiki and another I'm working on, I upload a better quality image, it registers, but there's no way to see how it came out. Are you have any problems, too? - icy 15:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Whoo-hoo - 10,000 edits! Reply Hey Neil. If you think a site move might drum up some more meat, I'd be happy to oblige. Not sure how one would go about doing such a thing. I know there's a "Help" link about it somewhere. Even though I haven't made a lot of edits recently, I have been lurking about a lot, and I am overwhelmed by how stunningly awesome this wiki has become. It is more than I could have ever dreamed possible. I love what you've done with the Planet of the Apes (TV Series) page. I can honestly say without any sense of arrogance that this wiki can now easily go toe to toe with Wookieepedia and Memory Alpha in terms of quality. It blows my mind. --Brian Kurtz 14:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) original sound recording Hey! I came and went pretty quickly! Yes indeedy, I made the original tape up at Molinare , does it still exist? Still working see: www.robinmaddison.co.uk 11:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Robin Maddison OK, I am registered! as Soundhound788 Soundhound788 14:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Robin Maddison original audio recording Hi Neil. Well It was such a long time ago, I remember doing it, but that is about all, For those of you who have to know exactly where things have happened(I am like that):It was recorded in the old Studio B, at the Broadwick St London W1(Now long defunct) walk about 30 feet from the "John Snow Pub"in the direction of Carnaby St and turn left into the tiled alleyway, the steps on the left would have lead you down to basement Studio A and Studio B.( tried to leave a google earth push pin but it didn't work!) {C}.I wish you all the best with the project . If you need any more info, get in touch Robin Category: Locations I was curious as an admin, have you ever thought about breaking up the locations category according to the different kinds of Planet of the Apes? Such as the original Planet of the Apes, the Tim Burton Apes, and the Malibu comics Apes? Time4milkjr 06:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC)Time4milkjr :Yes, that sounds like a very good idea - I'll get onto that in the next week or two... Spotlight Request Hi. Planet of the Apes Wiki is in pretty good shape. In order to have a spotlight you would need to customize the message on the Community Corner of the Wiki Activity page. You also have 60+ that you would need to sort out. Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these two things and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlights list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 1975 russian published illustrations 09:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) hi, I'm interested in the illustration showing Hector in the ship from the 1975 russian published. Could you please tell me what is this book exactly? Do you have it? Thanks :Hi, I don't have this book. All I know about it is that it was published by a Russian company in 1975, but in the original French language. As far as I know there were only three illustrations in the book. I got the pictures from the book's owner, who shared them on the Planet of the Apes Yahoo Discussion Group a few years ago. If you need to know more, it might be worth asking there, or I can forward any questions. MagicManky 21:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : : 14:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, please, if you could ask the book's owner if he could tell you where he had it. In fact, I'm working for the french space research center in order to prepare a short exhibition ont the Space companions and there will be a part about these companions in fiction. If the owner wants to contact me he can reach me at floriane.germain@cnes.fr :thanks a lot ::I've passed on your message, hopefully you will hear from him soon. Perhaps you could let us know when the exhibition is open, as it might be of interest to Apes fans. MagicManky 00:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :: 16:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, again. The exhibition will be in Paris the 17th and 18th of september 2011, it will mix things illustrating the real animals which went to space, like the head of the rocket which brought the female monkey Martine to Space and things illustrating fictionnal animals like Hector of the Planet of the Apes, space robots... prequal webcomic? have you heard of the prequel webcomic to Rise of the planet of the apes? ralok 13:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't until now, thanks! It looks very interesting. MagicManky 00:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you asked me to leave a message on this talk page, my only problem with it was somebody wrote where it says, (He was working with monkeys) when are people going to realize that monkeys are not apes ! :Actually, you're right, people do use the word 'monkey' a lot when talking about Planet of the Apes. I think monkeys have tails and apes don't. Did you know the French have only one word for both, and when the original novel was translated, it was named 'Monkey Planet' in the UK? MagicManky 18:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) CE Hi! I had a question on Talk:Caesar (CE). Can you take a look? —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 04:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) vandal Hi, I don't have the ability to block , but you might want to consider to make this wiki login edits only. —Scott 02:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I see someone else has blocked him/her and reversed the vandalism but yes, login edits only might be the way to go if this continues. - MagicManky 03:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) re:Thanks! You are welcome! Do you like the Film template?--Trip 06:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Oscars Pool Contest {C}Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the 2012 Academy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Oscars Pool contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. We're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Oscars excitement and have a chance to win one of the DVD box sets that will be up for grabs. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in this event, so I can (hopefully) add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. :Thank you for your time! ::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Didn't hear back, the contest is live now and I don't want your users to miss out. :) Feel free to take the banner down if you feel it doesn't belong on the main page. ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The Long War? {C}I was looking at the listing, "The Long War" and started thinking that the listing's title should be changed to "Planet of the Apes (Boom! Studios)." Because the Long War is the name of the first four issues then the next four issues starting at issue #5 is called The Devil's Pawn. I don't even know how The Devil's Pawn should be started. Should it be called "Planet of the Apes #5 (Boom! Studios) or how should I go about that? Time4milkjr 13:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Time4milkjr I like your idea. I say go ahead and do that, change the title to "Planet of the Apes (Boom! Studios) #1" for "The Long War 1". I don't have the permissions to change the titles, so if you could do that that'd work. I hopefully will be able to contribute more to the pages in the near future. Time4milkjr 20:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Time4milkjr gracias hermano Apes Collectors comic HI there I stumbled across your posted image of the Planet of the Apes Collectors comic from Dark Horse/Toys 'R' Us- This is the only comic that I need to complete my collection & I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where I get get a copy? I've been looking for it for years & have tried the usual sources - Ebay, Amazon, Abebooks, Alibris - I have even been in contact with both Toys R Us & Dark Horse but with no luck. If you dont know where I could get a copy would you be willing to send me scans of yours as that would be a great second choice until I finally track down a copy? Thanks in advance for any help or info Regards Wall1885 15:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Orangutan I think this is Zaius (TV Series), but I'm not sure.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 01:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, spot-on, TV Zaius. MagicManky 10:27, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia Debate Just an FYI. There is a debate on Wikipedia raging about whether to include a link to this site on certain Planet of the Apes pages. You may want to check it out. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:External_links/Noticeboard#Planet_of_the_Apes_.28novel.29 15:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up. MagicManky 20:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Problem with Page Edit I need help! I'm trying to edit the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge page with the template you made but in the template puzzle piece thing, it has included the Usage from http://planetoftheapes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_battle. I tried to fix it but if I press the edit button on the http://planetoftheapes.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_on_the_Golden_Gate_Bridge page it goes to the template page. Is there any way this can be fixed?Chawk1993 (talk) 06:43, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : I think that's fixed now. If you want more or different categories, just let me know. - MagicManky 13:04, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Updates Greetings and salutations! With the next film (Dawn) approaching, I'd like to do some updates here if you don't mind, including main page, background, and navigation. For the main page, I created the current headers, so I was thinking I could update them with the same base font, but in a style more akin to the title in the DotPotA poster. I would then swap out the 'Rise' trailer for the new 'Dawn' trailer (at the same time, fixing the coding so it displays correctly), and do the same type of swap for the slider "Reboot" slot. For the Background, I created that too, so I thought I would update it with something newer that nods to the upcoming film, and fits the newly implemented fluid layout a little better. The navigation menu doesn't look like it's ever been touched, so it would be nice to get some links up there to the films / novels / characters - as well as some helpful links for new editors. How do you feel about all these ideas? Is there anything else you'd like me to tinker with as well? Please hit me up & let me know if you're willing to let me move forward with these elements, and we can get the ball rolling. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hi XD1, the main page could definitely do with an update and I would LOVE you to do it as you did a fantastic job last time. Please feel free to go nuts with it, if I have any concerns afterwards I'll let you know. Thanks! - MagicManky 02:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad to help out! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Dublin I am indeed! There are at least two of us! --GusF (talk) 19:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Page Deletion Can you please delete the Alex Eldimiati page? I was just checking the Dawn IMDB page and he seems to have been removed from the cast list. I'm removing all the other information from the wiki about his apparent involvement in the film. Picture Rename Can you please rename the picture 'Cornelia_Dawn.jpg' to 'River_Dawn.jpg'? It has been confirmed that the ape in the firelight shot in the TV spot is River. Wikia Stars Hey MagicManky. My name is Brandon Rhea and I'm a Community Support Manager at Wikia. I wanted to talk to you about whether you would have any interest in joining the Wikia Stars program. Stars is a group of users from all across Wikia who are recognized as leaders in collaboration and content creation in the wikias that they edit. They represent the best that Wikia has to offer. As a leading Wikian and an expert about Planet of the Apes, I think you'd be a great representative for the Planet of the Apes community. Is this something you're interested in? If so, please I'd love to hear from you. I would've emailed you but there wasn't an address in your account, so feel free to contact me at brandon@wikia-inc.com. I can give you more information over email. And if you are interested, we'll want to set up a quick Skype video or voice call, so do you have access to a webcam and/or microphone? Stars is primarily a media based program and a lot of programming revolves around video, so it's important that we have at least a few minutes face to face (or voice to voice, if video isn't available). Looking forward to hearing from you! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Fannotation Video Hi, MagicManky! Want to help make a Wikia Fannotation video for the new Dawn of the Planet of the Apes trailer on May 8? Let us know! I posted a blog about it here . --Brian 15:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Instant Expert -- Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Neil, hi! I just left messages on the talk pages of Brian and Chawk1993, but wanted to run this past you as well. At Wikia, we've created a way of highlighting the best content on our most popular communities in a new format called Instant Expert. We'd like to let you know that we're planning a Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Instant Expert for the month of June. Here's an example that we just launched around the game Watch Dogs . We'd be creating a portal page just like that one on this community. Please take a look and let us know what you think! Thanks!! Brian 16:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hey, I've noticed that a user (I don't know who it is) keeps putting full stops after question marks and examination marks which I know is incorrect. I keep changing it back but they keep putting them back. I was going to write a blog post on it but I didn't want to be cruel. If you know who this is, can you please tell me or tell them not to do it? That would be great. Chawk1993 (talk) 03:38, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Accidental Category creation Hi Magic, I was adding a category to the Rise of the Planet of the Apes category but I spelt it wrong and I pressed enter on my keyboard. Now, I can't get rid of it. I've looked in my contributions but its not there. It's not a page so I can't get rid of the link. Help! Chawk1993 (talk) 09:54, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, no problem. I've done that one now. I use old-fashioned html editing style ('source mode' rather than 'visual mode'), so it may be different for you, but I click 'edit' on either the overall page or just the last section of the page ('References' in this case) and a panel at right gives me the option to add or remove categories. Hope that makes sense. Changing River to Blue Eyes Hey Magic, I just noticed on the River page that someone has put Blue Eyes in quotation marks after River and then in the trivia box in the final point (that I wrote) someone has added that River is never called by this name in the movie and that he is always called Blue Eyes. Do you think this is enough confirmation for the information to be changed to Blue Eyes? Chawk1993 (talk) 03:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Magic - 10:46, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I was just on the Wikipedia page and I noticed that the plot has been altered just slightly and that "River" isn't listed as "Blue Eyes" and isn't referred to as "Blue Eyes" in the plot description. Like I said on my talk page, I'm seeing the movie Sunday so I'll be sure to check the credits. :Chawk1993 (talk) 04:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC)